Release
by BittyWhiteFox
Summary: ONESHOT He isn't a monster. At least, he didn't used to be... KyuuNaru, Hard Yaoi


**A/N: O_O This kind of scares me a little...**

**WARNING(S): Hard yaoi, slight gore, evil!Naru, human!Kyuu  
**

* * *

Fires crackle merrily as they consume building after building, their fiery maws feasting on wood and bodies alike. Icy blue eyes glint with madness and glee and a long fingered hand strokes dark raven strands. "So pretty," he coos "All hot and hungry." He cackles and it is shrill with insanity. His feet idly kick the air while he sits atop the stone head. He looks down at the lump at his other side, matted pink hair sticking to a horror frozen face. "It's nice isn't it?" he asks. He hoists up both masses by the hair and stares down at their wide eyes and blood soaked faces.

A pale, clawed hand falls on his shoulder and a lithe body sits beside him. Crimson hair pools at the ground, and bloody feline like eyes gaze with equal amusement at the burning village. "You're thorough." The voice is deep and rich like chocolate. He pets sun colored hair that is no longer held back by a head band and is painted orange by the fire. The younger tilts his head up, full of pride and joy.

The man leans down and attaches his lips to the boy, who sets the heads aside and wraps his arms around his neck. Fangs nip at the boy's lips and split them open and the sharp tang of copper floods their taste buds. The boy mewls like a kitten and wantonly presses his body against the man's. The man chuckles deeply into the kiss and pulls the boy into his lap. "Eager aren't we?"

"Yes." the boy replies. Slyly, he slides a hand into the loose opening of the man's ebony kimono and pulls it from his shoulders where it dangles from the maroon obi. Taloned hands nearly tear apart his jacket and the fishnet shirt beneath it.

Fangs bite at the tanned throat and draw blood. The boy gasps and moans, rocking his hips against the others. Encased shafts rub and they each let out a breathless sigh. The obi is next to go and it falls abandoned on the scraps of the boy's top. The kimono falls open, exposing a lean, pale chest and erect member. The boy stares hungrily at the organ and slides himself down to lay between the man's legs, on his stomach. The shaft stands proud in front of his face and his wraps petal pink lips around the head.

The man groans and tangles his hand in spiky blond hair, "Good boy," he breaths. "That's my Naruto." Naruto teases the head, dipping his tongue in the slit and tasting salty precum. He relaxes his throat and takes in the red-heads member each by inch. He begins bobbing his head, teeth scraping almost painfully against the sensitive skin. The man growls ferally and bucks his hips. Naruto lets him, willingly letting the man fuck his mouth.

The hand in his hair pulls him away from the leaking shaft and his lips make a soft pop as they separate from the head. "Pants off." the man demands.

Naruto eagerly complies and pants, boxers and sandals are discarded. He's pulled roughly onto the man's lap again, held slightly above the slick member. His own pulses between their bodies. Hands grip fiercely at his hips and with no preparation he is slammed down onto the man's arousal. He tosses his head back, burning pain and pleasure sparking through his veins. "Kyuubi-sama!" he moans.

Kyuubi thrusts upwards, hitting that spot inside Naruto that makes the blond scream. Blunt nails claw at his back and Kyuubi bites at Naruto's collar bone. Blood leaks to the surface and creates a trail down the boy's tanned chest. Kyuubi laps it up and continues to rocking his hips.

Each thrust is met with vigor and Naruto moans and gasps into the night. His world tilts and his back meets unforgiving stone and Kyuubi continues to pound into him, the angle allowing him to reach even deeper. Fingers pull at long red hair and lips attack each other hungrily. Tongues twist and twine and drool escapes their mouths and runs down their chins. Kyuubi wraps a hand around Naruto's neglected member and pumps in time with his thrusts.

Naruto comes first, his speed spilling across his and Kyuubi's chest. Naruto's muscles clenching mercilessly around Kyuubi's shaft drives the demon over the edge too and Naruto moans at the feeling of hot cum filling him up.

The two lay still for a moment, just catching their breath, before Kyuubi pulls out. Naruto whines quietly at the loss and feels cum slide down his legs when he reluctantly stands. Kyuubi gives him one last deep kiss and then dresses. Naruto's orange and black coat are unsalvageable, and he simply slips his pants back on.

Below the village still burns and atop the rock with them the heads of Sakura and Sasuke continue to stare. Naruto strolls over and picks one up in each hand. He grins down at them both, the insanity still present. One by one he drops the heads and kicks them over the edge of the mountain to plummet to the earth below. "You wanted a monster," Naruto crows to the now desecrated village "And you got one!" He and Kyuubi cackle gleefully and turn to disappear into the woods.


End file.
